


Accidentally?

by Fanningon



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanningon/pseuds/Fanningon
Summary: Finn Nelson just got a job a wildly popular magazine.  His new boss, Rae Earl, catches his eye - but how's a man to get a woman like that to even look at him?rinn au - promptTHE PROMPT - http://reinventlou.tumblr.com/post/158034291877/someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill-pay-you-with-my





	Accidentally?

 

“Cancel my 1 o’clock Sebastian.” 

“Yes Ma’am.”  He replied over the intercom, “And the new journalist is here, shall I-?”

“We have a new journalist?”  She thought that Andi, who started yesterday was their new journalist…

“For the new music, film, television and arts column we’re introducing in next months’ issue.”  Sebastian said, “Chloe and Izzy said to remind you that a feminist magazine as popular and ground-breaking as ours needs to address misogyny in the arts.”  He said.  “It was your idea, and Ms Gemmel felt that 2 journalists would-.”

“Oh right.  Yeah I remember.”  Rae answered, rubbing her temples.  “Where is my mind?” She said and laughed slightly at her own musical reference.  She went through the folders on her table and found one labelled ‘Finn Nelson.’  It had his resume and some examples of his very impressive writing in it.  Chloe and Izzy had run the interviews when she’d been off for a week with influenza.  She trusted their choice; after all they all owned this magazine together, though they gave her the role of running it.

“Probably on the very touching piece you’re writing about increasing poverty amongst disabled people in the UK.”  Sebastian said and looked up at the new journalist with an apologetic smile. 

“That reminds me; has Izzy finished up her piece on the Grenfell disaster?”

“Yes, Ms Earl, and Chloe has finished her piece on Queer history in the UK.”  He cleared his throat and proceeded delicately, “And have you finished your piece on dating the modern lad?”  He asked.

“Almost.”  Rae said.  “I think one more date will do it.”  She said with a mischievous grin that no one saw.  “Alright, I need a very hot, very milky, very sweet tea, then you can send Mr Nelson in.” 

“Yes Ma’am.”  Sebastian said.

“Thank you.” 

“You can take a seat, sir.”  Sebastian said to Finn. 

Finn watched Sebastian get up and go to a kitchen down the hall.  He sat down and looked down at his tie.  He pulled on it uncomfortably and cleared his throat.  After almost a decade of mostly free-lancing he was sick of never knowing where or when his next pay packet was coming from.  He had decided it was time for full-time work.  When this job had been advertised it had been the perfect opportunity for him. 

Sebastian returned a few minutes later with a huge mug of tea and motioned for Finn to follow him.

“Please follow me, Mr Nelson.” 

Finn followed him through to the office.

She was on her phone, staring out the window of her office, organising a time for dinner with her date.  She wore a red pencil skirt, clinging to her very ample bottom, and a black blouse in some sort of slinky, silky material that clung to her equally ample breasts.  When she fully turned he saw that she had a full, round belly as well. 

Finn realised that his mouth had been opened and he quietly closed it as he saw her full, heart shaped mouth, cute, tiny nose and big beautiful, expressive eyes. 

“No I won’t put anything in that could identify you.”  Rae was assuring her date.  She turned to look at Finn and saw that he was a man with incredibly deep eyes, a kind smile and a body that was well built and muscled lightly.  She didn’t hear what her date was saying and had to ask him to repeat himself before she gave Finn a welcoming smile and nod.  “Yes 8pm.”  She said to the phone.  “Ok, I’ll see you then.  Bye.”  She hung up and the smile returned to her face as she turned to Finn. 

“Mr Nelson, Ms Earl.”  Sebastian made the introductions.  “And your tea, ma’am.”  He said as he put it on her desk.

“Hi.”  She said as she approached Finn and held out her hand. 

“Hi.”  He said at almost the same time and they shook hands. 

“I read your resume,” She said and motioned for him to sit down.  “Thank you Sebastian.”  She said and picked up her tea, “Can you get some flowers and… I don’t know… chocolates… for my mother’s birthday?”

“Already done Ma’am.”  He answered, “I’ll bring in the card for you to write in, after your meeting with Mr Nelson.”

“I’m sure I don’t pay you enough.”  She said gratefully.

“Oh believe me Ms Earl, you do.”  Sebastian said with a big grin.  “Julia will be ready to drive you to the restaurant I booked for lunch at 12.30 with your mother.”  He said as he left the room.  Rae tried not to think about it; her mother was staying in London without the rest of her family, and she had been particularly demanding of Rae’s time.  But she was heading back to Lincolnshire tonight and her birthday was tomorrow, so Rae intended to have a good, long lunch with her today.

“He’s so good as his job.”  Rae said happily to the door as it closed behind Sebastian, “I think I’ll need to give him another raise.”  She sighed and turned her attention back to Finn.  “So I have your contract here.”  She said taking it out of the folder.  “You’ll also need to get an ID card, have you got a photo for that?”

“Yes, Chloe said to bring one in... I’m sorry, but do I call you Ms Earl, or…?”

“Oh, Rae.”  She answered, “Yes, no matter how many times I try to get Sebastian to call me Rae, he insists that he call me Ms Earl, or worse, Ma’am!”  She laughed, “Makes me feel so old.”  She laughed, “He’s just a little old fashioned.”  She shrugged. 

“Rae suits you.”  He said with a crooked smile.

“I think so.”  She agreed and cleared her throat in the awkward silence that followed. 

Neither Chloe nor Izzy had warned her that their new employee was a bone-fide hottie. 

She realised she was staring at him and cleared her throat again and looked down. 

“So let’s go over your duties and responsibilities, and in what areas you’ll need further training…”  Rae had noted that he hadn’t done any formal training in critical feminist theory or literature; a necessity for working with C-Mag.  But his credentials in regard to the entertainment industry were second to none, especially in regard to music.  She read through the list of people he’d done interviews with or articles about and was impressed.  It was a who’s who of artists in her own music collection. 

“Yeah of course.”  Finn was saying, but Rae was still reading the list. 

“I can see why they hired you.”  She said, looking at the list or awards he’d won.  “Are you comfortable talking about misogyny in the entertainment industry?”

“I’ve already done a few articles about it.”  Finn said, “I might not be formally educated on the matter, but I know bullshit when I see it-” his eyes widened and he blushed, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to swear!”

“Don’t worry about it – you’re working for Cunt Magazine.”  Rae laughed. 

“Oh?”  Finn laughed, “I didn’t know that’s what C-Mag stood for!”  He laughed again, blushing even more. 

“It’s owned by 3 women who had had to learn to be tough.”  Rae said, “And we’ve all been called a cunt for being strong and uncompromising.”  She said with a shrug, “And bitch too, but there’s already a Bitch Media.” 

“Yeah I wrote an article for them about how racism makes us think that hip-hop is the most misogynistic music, but rock and roll, alternative and Indy music has its fair share of it.”  He said. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a male writer in Bitch Media.”

“They didn’t accept my pitch.”  He said with a shrug.

“Well I’ll expect to see that article, written to suit the style of our magazine, by the end of the week.”

“Yes Ma’am.”   He said with a cheeky grin, one of his eyebrows raising.  “Ah, can I ask about your article; dating the modern lad?”

“Yes, it’s about male fragility and toxic masculinity and how it combines with media influence to create virulent fatphobia in men and how that affects fat women who are trying to date.”  She answered. 

There was a moment of silence as he stared at her, a small smile on his face.

“Very cool.”  He said eventually, nodding slowly.  “And tonight’s your last date for that?”

“Yep.”  She said and sighed.  “24 men; hardly a decent one among them.”  She said with a light-hearted tip of the head and a slight shrug.  “Even when they knew I’d be writing about our date for my job, none of them seemed to be able to overcome their conditioning to hate fat women… or even willing to try, or at least pretend for the duration of the date.” 

“You didn’t find one man among them that’s keen to take you on?”  He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, that same small smile on his luscious lips. 

“I didn’t say that.”  She answered suggestively, slightly more flirtatious than she should be.  She cleared her throat and looked down at his contract.  “Back to business.”  She said determinedly. 

They talked for half an hour, going over all the things he needed to know before she personally took him to his office, which he shared with a woman named Andi, who had also just been hired to work on feminism and misogyny in the entertainment industry. 

“Hey partner.”  She said as she looked up from her desk on the other side of the room. 

“I’ll leave you two to get to know each other.”  Rae said and closed the door behind her.  Andi gave him a big smile.  “Not a lot of guys work in this office.”  She said and Finn shrugged.

“Aye but I got plenty o’ time to spend with blokes in the pub.” 

He looked back at the closed door, the image of his boss speaking in a slightly suggestive voice lingering in his mind. 

Andi was talking and he knew he had to focus on the job at hand.  He turned his attention back to her and settled in for his first day in a job that promised to be interesting and challenging. 

 

*

 

Rae strolled into the office in sky high heels, green leather pants and an Oasis shirt, her hands in her pockets, a stylish fire-engine red handbag slung over her shoulder.  She was coming in late today after an excellent date last night ended up at his place.

Finn was making himself a cup of tea when she went past the kitchen, her high pony tail bouncing, the slight curl in the end of her hair had a kind of cheeky nature to it. 

“Morning.”  He said, not expecting her to hear.  But she stopped and came back into the kitchen.

“Nelson.”  She said with a grin, “Good morning.”  She looked down at her phone and then back up at him, “So how has your first month been?”

“Eye opening!”  He answered.  “The online part of the magazine requires a lot more work than I’d expected.” 

“Yeah well the world’s going digital.”  She said, “So is there a morning tea or something for you and Andi to celebrate your first month?”  She asked. 

Finn put his hands in his pockets, and shrugged.

“Don’t think so.” 

Rae took him in; jeans and a semi-formal purple shirt, a small grin, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

“Would you like one?”

“Are you coming?”  He asked and then reddened, “To it…”  He mumbled slightly, “Are you coming to it?”  He clarified. 

“Well,” she grinned, “If I’m organising it, I suppose I should… come.”  She noted her voice doing that suggestive tone again and looked away.  “Anyway, I have a lot of work to do.  I’ll see you at about 10.30.”  She said and left. 

Finn didn’t have a chance to tell her he had a meeting at 10.15. 

He decided to reschedule it for the afternoon so he could go to this morning tea. 

He walked out of the kitchen and watched her walking down the hall, her arse rocking that leather in some sort of way that made his head spin. 

“Sebastian, where is the closest store that I can buy morning tea supplies from?”  Rae asked as she entered her rooms.

“I’ve already organised a fully catered morning tea for Ms Hartley and Mr Nelson for 10.30 today.”  Sebastian answered. 

“It’s like you read my mind!”  She declared happily.

“That’s why you pay me so well Ma’am.”  He answered, “I’ll make you a tea.”

“Thank you.”  She answered, “Do I still have that phone interview at 9?”  She asked. 

“Indeed you do Ms Earl.”  He said, “I’ll make sure the call gets through to you.”

Rae sat at her desk and tried to get her mind back onto the important business of running her magazine.

-

“Shit.”  She grumbled; she was running late again. 

She went into the staff common room and saw that almost everybody was already there.

Izzy was asking Finn and Andi to choose some tunes on the jukebox and Chloe was looking over the fashion spread with Margaret.  But everyone else was looking at the huge table of food that Sebastian had organised.  He was drinking some water and carefully eyeing the spread to be sure they’d gotten all they paid for.  He cleared his throat when Rae came in and Chloe and Izzy both looked over.

“Now we can get this party started!”  Chloe said, closing the folder and putting it aside.  “Izzy?”  She turned to Izzy.

“Ah yes, it’s my time to give a rousing speech to welcome our 2 newest members to our family.”  She said with a welcoming grin, “Your 1 month probation is up, you’ve both proven yourself to be the right fit, your first month of articles have been humorous, thought provoking and sometimes unexpected.  We hope you’ve taken to us as much as we’ve taken to you!”  Everyone clapped and Andi and Finn smiled happily.  “Welcome, and here are your permanent ID badges.”  Izzy said holding them up.  Their previous badges had said they were temporary employees. 

Rae clapped and smiled with everyone else but couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Finn’s smile was.  How it lit up his whole face and the way his eyes sparkled with his happiness. 

She sighed silently to herself and looked away, focussing instead on engendering a good team environment by telling jokes and getting them all laughing. 

 

*

 

“You got mentioned on BBC.”  Rae said as Finn came into her office.

“I did?” 

“Yeah, right after the Secretary of state for culture, media and sport mentioned finding your article particularly illuminating.”  She grinned.

“Oh… making waves, aren’t I?”  He said in a cheeky tone. 

“You certainly are.”  Rae agreed, “Only been here 6 months and look at you, making a ruckus.” 

“I live to serve.”  He sat down and took a jelly bean from her jar.  “So do you have anything in particular you want me to work on.”

“I’m happy to give you complete free reign.”  She said.  “You know what you’re doing.”

“I was thinking of heading up to the Edinburgh Fringe Festival and doing a series of pieces on it.”  He suggested.

“Sounds great!”

“Did you…?” He cleared his throat and tried not to stutter.  “Did you want to come up with me?”

“I don’t think I need to keep an eye on you.”  She laughed. 

“No, I meant…” He stopped, doubting himself.  “I meant… you know… just go to the festival.”  He could feel his face reddening.  “You haven’t had a day off since I’ve been here.”  He added hurriedly. 

“Oh…”  Rae looked down, her cheeks flushing slightly.  “I suppose Jazz might want to come too.”  She said and Finn felt his stomach drop. 

“Yeah of course, you should bring her.”  He said.  He had heard about Rae having long lunches with Jazz… whoever she was.  There were rumours around the office that Rae was bisexual, but no one knew for sure because she kept her sex life and private life very separate to her work life. 

Finn could only suppose that Jazz was her girlfriend. 

He had no way of knowing that Jazz was her younger sister. 

But Rae scrunched up her nose; Jazz was probably too young for it, and she really did have a lot to do around the office…. And it would be completely improper for her to go to a festival with her employee.

“It’s probably best you go alone, or take Andi.”  Rae said eventually.  “So you can focus on your work… I tend to get too excited at festivals!”  She said with a laugh. 

Finn felt more disappointed by her response that was reasonable.  He hadn’t truly expected her to say yes, nor had he had enough conversations with her to be this invested in getting a ‘date’ with her.

“Aye, but I do too.”  He answered, wanting to get to know her better. 

“I think I’d like to see you excited.”  Rae said.  And Finn thought her tone was slightly saucy and he felt his stomach knot with excitement. 

“We could probably arrange that.”  He carefully modulated his tone; a little saucy, but business like enough for plausible deniability. 

“I’m sure we could.”  She said with an amused glint in her eye.  “Tell me more about you Mr Finn Nelson?”  She said, leaning back on her chair. 

“Not much to tell.”  He said with a shrug.  “Spent the first 20 years of me life in Lincolnshire, playing at being a mechanic.  But I had to follow music; it’s in me blood.”  He told her.

“I’m from Lincolnshire as well!”

“Really?”

“How did we never run into each other?”

“I honestly don’t know!”

“Maybe we did and we just don’t remember?”

“No, I’d remember you.”  Finn said and there was a silence, so sudden and pronounced after the last few moments of rapid words.  Their eyes met and the silence deepened. 

“I guess I’m hard to forget.”  Rae finally managed to say, making light of it.  “We probably both are.”  She added with a shrug and then cleared her throat. 

“I started a vlog about music when I moved to London just after my 20th birthday.”  Finn changed the topic back to answering her curiosity about him.  “And then I started freelancing.  And then I finally got a real job – here.”  He gave her a crooked smile.  “And you, Ms Rae Earl?”

“Went to university, wrote a few novels.  Then 3 years ago I moved to London and started C-Mag with my 2 best friends.  But Izzy had a very successful vlog that we modelled the magazine on.”

“You wrote novels?”

“Under a pseudonym.”  She answered with a cheeky grin, “And I’ll never tell you what it is!”

“I wouldn’t dare ask.”  He chuckled.  “So that’s the professional side of things… on a personal level?”  He asked and she nodded, “I love dogs, I love football, I fell in love once, and got quite suicidal when she cheated on me with my boss; that’s when I knew I couldn’t be a mechanic!”  He said and Rae’s eyebrows furrowed. 

He was used to seeing sympathy, pity in people’s eyes when he said something like that.  He tried to just be as blasé as possible about it, but it had been a very dark time in his life, and dealing with the depression and knowing he was that strong had become a big part of his identity. 

But he didn’t see pity in her eyes.  He saw a strange kind of understanding. 

“I’ve had some mental health problems myself.”  She said, “If you ever need to talk…” 

He nodded in reply. 

“I’m fine now.”  He said, “I don’t know why I just blurt it out sometimes.  It’s a bit daft really.”  He took a deep breath and tried not to sigh at himself.  Now it was 5 people that knew about that time in his life. 

“You saw a kindred spirit.”  She said and reached across the table to him.  He took her hand and she squeezed his fingers gently before letting go.  He stared at her hand and took a silent, deep breath.  “I’ll have Annie organise an account for you to use in Edinburgh.”  She said. 

“Thank you.” 

But he didn’t leave, and she didn’t ask him to.  Instead they talked for another hour.  Mostly about music. 

 

*

 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.” 

Finn watched the singer and tried to ignore his knee pressing against hers’ under the table. 

Sebastian had outdone himself.  The food, the entertainment, the decorations… But in Finn’s mind the best bit was how small the tables were and how it meant that everyone got close and spoke intimately.  There were only 4 tables, the rest of the room had been given over to a dancefloor. 

“I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.”

Everyone on the office had had a proper Christmas dinner together yesterday; at an expensive restaurant.  Today was the Christmas party, starting at 4pm until they all rolled home drunk.  Then they had 2 weeks paid leave that didn’t even count towards their annual leave; it effectively meant they got 6 weeks holiday leave, on top of their 4 weeks sick leave.  It’s just that 2 of those weeks had to be taken over the Christmas break because the office shut down.  The working conditions were incredible; flexible working hours, great pay and sick leave that didn’t require a doctor’s certificate to take; they just basically gave everyone 10 weeks leave, there was just rules about how much notice you had to give depending on if you were claiming sick leave or annual leave.  The magazine was also good at making allowances for different religious needs. 

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.”

Finn was both looking forward to his 2 weeks off work and not looking forward to it.  He was going to see his father tomorrow for Christmas, and then he was going skiing with his 2 best friends Archie and Chop, and there was no doubt going to be a lot of drinking and one night stands with women whose name he didn’t know.  Their shared holidays were always messy and fun.  And even though Archie had a monogamous boyfriend now, he still go messily drunk with them, he just went to his hotel room alone each night alone now.

“Make my wish come true, oh, all I want for Christmas is you!”

But he’d come to enjoy grabbing lunch with Rae every now and then.  Catching her grin at him across the meeting table.  Seeing her walking into work rocking whatever incredible outfit she was wearing today. 

Today it was a black dress; very low cut.  Finn had very nearly been caught looking at her cleavage more than once.  He took a sip of his beer and tried not to watch her laughing with Chloe, her drink in her hand.

He looked back up at the singer.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, and I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.”

He cleared his throat and ate one of the canapes.  Rae and Chloe were talking about Chloe’s current boyfriend and how useless he was in bed and with housework.  Finn still hadn’t figured out which annoyed Chloe worse or which was making Rae laugh harder.  She could make a joke of anything and her infectious laughter was lifting Chloe’s mood. 

“I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace.  Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.” 

Everyone around him was laughing and talking and dancing.  He was having a good time, even though right now he wasn’t doing much other than trying to ignore the places where her body was touching his. 

He scanned the room and saw Andi and Izzy talking near the makeshift bar on the other side of the room.

He heard Chloe’s phone ring and ate another canape, his eyes on the singer. 

“Got anything planned for Christmas, Mr Nelson?” 

He blinked, surprised.  He wasn’t expecting her to talk to him; she’d been locked in conversation with Chloe for the whole party. 

“Just seeing me da.”  He answered, “And you, Ms Earl?”

“Visiting my family in Lincolnshire.  They lived in Tunisia for a few years, and they’ve come back here for a few years, then they’ll probably go back.” 

“My da’s in Lincolnshire.”  He said, “Maybe we can…” He shrugged, “Go there… together?”

“Yeah for sure.”  She answered.  “I’m driving up tomorrow morning.” 

“I was going to drive too.”  He answered, “I thought about getting a train but…”

“Too many people!”  Rae said, “Come in my car, we can listen to music and I can show you how superior my music knowledge is.”  She said, her body turning toward him, her knee pressing into his. 

“No chance.”  He said with a sour scowl he didn’t really feel.  But she kept grinning at him and he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

“I guess we’ll see.”  She said cheekily, leaning closer to him.

“Aye we will Ms Earl.”  He matched her movement.

Their faces were close together now and Finn could smell her perfume. 

“Are you staying at your father’s house overnight?”  She asked, and Finn thought her eyes dropped to his lips. 

“Yeah.”  He said, making himself maintain eye contact instead of looking at her lips or cleavage.

“Oh.”  She sighed and took a sip of her drink, breaking eye contact.

“What?”  Finn didn’t know what he’d done wrong, but the moment had passed and he wanted it back. 

“Oh,” she shrugged and shook her head, “There’s not enough room in my mother’s house so I’m going to stay in a hotel.”  She said, “Thought we could go halves on a room.”  She said, “With 2 beds of course.”

“Or you could just stay at me da’s house.”  He said.  “You’d be welcome.”

“Does he have three bedrooms?”

“Just two.”  Finn answered.

“Is the lounge big enough for me to sleep on?”  She asked.

“Nope.”  He said.  “It’s too small for anyone to sleep in.” 

“Does the spare bedroom have 2 beds?”  She knew she shouldn’t be flirting so obviously and told herself to dial it back.

“Nope.  Just a double bed.”  He answered with a suggestive cock of his eyebrow. 

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.”  The singer’s voice was so awkwardly clear in the silence that followed his words.  Their eyes met, neither of them spoke.  “Make my wish come true.  All I want for Christmas is you!” 

The song ended and they were both still looking at each other, neither trusting the moment.

Rae laughed and took a sip of her drink.

“Good one.”  She said, “I guess you can tell a joke or two.”  She added. 

“Yeah.”  Finn said and looked away, taking a long swig of his drink. 

Rae took a silent deep breath and gave herself a silent lecture about professionalism, sexual harassment in the workplace and dialling it back a lot more than that!

 

*

 

Finn was sure that the article was done.  He’d been working on it all night. 

He looked over at the clock.  It was 5am.  He wiped his eyes and decided to read it again before submitting it. 

But first he’d give himself a moment to rest, have a drink of water, surf the web for a bit, clear his mind. 

Last week they had celebrated he and Andi having been with the magazine for a year.  And unfortunately, since the Christmas party, Rae had been the picture-perfect image of professionalism.  Even the drive to Lincolnshire had been very stiff and professional, without any of the cheeky banter he was always looking forward to when he spoke with Rae. 

So 2 weeks ago he’d decided it was time to get an OK Cupid account and get himself out on the market. 

He had made a few contacts on the app immediately and had been communicating with one woman for a few days; Alison. 

She was nice and spontaneous.  A few years younger than him, but they had enough in common for him to be a little interested.  He was getting to know her better for now. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that Alison had sent him a text.

_‘U awake?  Im bein evil- skipping exercise.’_

_‘yeah, finished article, tired.’_   He answered and yawned sleepily. 

He put his head down on the table and waited for her to reply. 

A few moments later he got a flirty text from her and he happily replied.

After several texts, she sent him a picture of her breasts.  It had been completely unexpected and Finn stared at them for a moment, surprised.  He looked around his empty office as if someone might see the blatant porn on his phone.

And then a text from Rae came through.

_‘Finn, can you send me the pic of Florence you took, to my phone?  And email the album review?  I’m trying to piece it all together for the online publication.  Thank you.’_

Finn yawned and started to go through the pictures on his phone, looking for the picture Rae wanted. 

His phone vibrated in his hand and he flicked back to his messages. 

_‘tit 4 tat?’_

It was Alison. 

“Uh…”  Finn stared at his phone. 

_‘comon, let me see that dick!’_

She sent a smiley face and a winking face and Finn stared at his phone for a long time in silence. 

_‘if I like wat I see, maybe we can finaly meet up’_

She sent another winking face with this text.  Finn’s eyebrows raised as he considered that. 

“Uh…”  He looked around his office. 

It was still early in the morning, no one was in work yet.  He supposed he could get away with doing it here… it would only take a second.  And really, he only had one life… might as well take some risks and have some fun!

But then he supposed she wanted a picture of his hard dick, and he wasn’t hard right now.  He didn’t much like the idea of wanking at work. 

He supposed he could get away with a quick wank in a toilet stall.  He wasn’t planning on coming so it’d be just enough to get him hard. 

He was yawning and thinking of sleep as he went down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Finn went into the last stall and closed the door.  He put the lid down and sat down, unzipping his pants. 

He looked around, feeling weird and awkward.  He started to wank, completely unenthusiastically.  This was not nearly as sexy and naughty as he was hoping it would be.

When he finally got hard he snapped a picture and looked at it critically. 

“Fucking pubes.”  He grumbled.  He shoved his semi hard cock back in his pants and shuffled back to his office, yawning loudly and stretching. 

He grabbed his scissors and headed back to the bathroom. 

It was a little too dark and awkward trying to trim his unruly pubic hair in the bathroom stall at 5.30 in the morning, yawning and grumbling moodily. 

“Gonna end up cutting me cock off.”  He jumped and swore to himself as his phone went off.

He checked it – it was a message from Alison hurrying him up.  He complained to himself under his breath and kept trying to tidy up his pubes. 

After a few minutes, he thought he’d done a decent enough job and tried to wipe off all the hair trimmings into the toilet. 

He wanked again, thankful that there was no one in the office and when he was hard again he took another picture.

This time he appraised it slightly more favourably and yawning, sent it off, trying not to think.  Then yawning and stretching he found out the Florence photo and sent it off to Rae. 

He got back to his office and sat down to read his article again.

-

He woke up when Andi came through the door at 9.30am.

“Shit!”  He mumbled after starting awake.  He yawned and Andi gave him a sympathetic look.

“Pulled an all-nighter?”  She asked and he nodded. 

“And accidentally ignored a girl I’m trying to get to know.”  He said, still yawning as he grabbed his phone and checked his messages. 

Nothing from Rae, but a couple of messages from Alison awaited him.  He decided to go to the toilet before explaining to her that he fell asleep.  He didn’t think she’d take it well. 

When he got back he wiped his eyes and settled in to read the messages from Alison.

_‘um.. wtf was that?’_

_‘y did u send that?!’_

_‘if you weren’t interested u cud of jus sed!’_

_‘u no wat – fuk u!’_

_‘pls don’t put my pics up on the net?’_

_‘u pease of shit rite back!’_

“What?”  He furrowed his brows and scrolled up to see what he’d sent.  “Oh…”  He had sent the picture of Florence Welch to her.  And then it hit him.  “Oh no!”  He said louder and Andi looked up at him. 

He checked his messages to Rae and saw that he had sent the dick pic to her. 

“NO!”  He said loudly and Andi looked up at him. 

“You right champ?”  She asked kindly.  But he whimpered and shook his head emphatically.  “What is it?”

“I sent a dick pic to Rae by accident.”  He whispered in horror.

Andi stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh.

“Seriously?”  But she could see from the look on his face that it was.  “Was it your dick or someone else’s?”

“Oh god, please let this time be one of those times it didn’t go through.”  He closed his eyes and prayed almost silently, “Please, it didn’t go through… it didn’t properly send… please” 

Andi couldn’t hear what he was saying but she could see he was upset.

“What did she say?”  She asked gently. 

“Nothing.”  He said.  “I fucking lost me job, haven’t I?”  He said and Andi gave him a sympathetic look.

“I think so bud.”  She answered.

But as bad as that was, he was more upset that Rae would no longer respect him. 

Before he had chance to reply to Andi his computer beeped; he had a new email.  He turned to see it was from Rae.

“No.”  he said unwillingly. 

“What is it?”

“And email from Rae.”

“You better read it.”  She said.  “Better get it over and done with.” 

He took a deep breath.  He really didn’t want to do this. 

He opened it up and read the ominous single sentence.

_‘I think we need to talk.  My office, 5.30pm.’_

“Oh God.”  He groaned miserably. 

Andi came over and looked over his shoulder.

“Might as well enjoy your last day, friend.”  She said sadly.  “I’ll buy you some cake if you want?”

“No.”  Finn mumbled.  He felt too tired for anything like that.  “I’ll just… finish my article…”  His mouth felt numb and his stomach was churning.

-

The day seemed to simultaneously drag and go too fast. 

As 5.30 approached Finn’s dread rose until he was sure the swirling tendrils of fear and regret were going to make him vomit. 

He hadn’t bothered writing back to Alison other than to tell her he wouldn’t put her pics up on the internet and to wish her better luck with the next guy.  He was too preoccupied with other things to try and fix the problem with a woman he hardly knew and wasn’t particularly invested in. 

When the time came to go to Rae’s office he could barely make himself walk.  Andi wished him luck, but the look on her face made it clear she wasn’t expecting it to go well.

Neither was he. 

He got to her office; Sebastian had left for the day, but had left a post-it note on the door telling him that Rae was expecting him and to go on in.

Finn wiped his hands on his jeans and took a deep breath.

“Alright.”  He said to himself, “You can do this Finn.  Just explain, and I’m sure she’ll understand… and… she’ll laugh!”  He tried to convince himself. 

He had been rehearsing what to say to Rae all day, agonising over every possible conversation and outcome.  In the end, he had decided to just tell her the absolute truth and answer any questions she had about this incident, even if they were personal or embarrassing.  The whole thing was embarrassing enough, so it couldn’t possibly get any worse… except for the losing his job bit.

“Know why I called you in here?”  Rae said as he came in and closed the door behind him. 

Finn had barely been able to get his eyes off his own feet and he could already feel his face burning in shame. 

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.”  He said reluctantly; he really hated that he’d gotten himself into this whole situation. 

“Accidentally?”

Finn heard something in her voice and looked up at her.

She had paused in pouring a second glass of wine, her eyes on him, her mouth opened in surprise. 

“Oh…”  He said to himself.

And now her cheeks were reddening. 

“Oh!”  He said as he realised just what was going on here. 

“Accidentally?”  She repeated and made herself finish pouring the wine, making her mouth smile.  “I know.”  She lied.  “And you’re here to explain that to me.”  She continued the lie to cover her arse.  She had thought that maybe he’d done it deliberately.  There had been the hint of flirtation between them once.  She had thought that maybe… but of course not. 

Attractive, seemingly decent men couldn’t just drop in her lap like that.  Of course not.  Perhaps her mother was right; she was too career focussed to find a man.  But there was no way she was giving up her career. 

She handed him the glass of wine and sat in her own chair.

“Alright Nelson, give me a laugh.”  She said taking a sip of wine.

He looked at his glass of wine and then back up at her.  It would be so easy to follow her lead and write this off.  She’d probably let it go really easily to hide her own embarrassment at thinking he’d sent it deliberately. 

The temptation to escape his embarrassment was immense.

But then… he felt like there was an opportunity here, and he didn’t want to let it go.

“You thought I sent it deliberately.”  He said, sounding more confident than he felt. 

“No-”

“And you got this wine… to… what?  Seduce me?”  He said, taking a sip of the wine, his eyes dropping from her eyes to her lips.  

“No, I-”

“It’s working.”  Finn said and she stopped trying to protest. 

There was a moment of silence while Finn sat down on her table, facing her.  He watched her eyes slowly take him in, sliding down his body, lingering on his groin for a moment, a crooked, smutty smile kissing her lips for a moment. 

“We should maintain a level of professionalism.”  Rae said.  But while her words said one thing, her tone of voice was all seduction. 

“On the other side of that door I’ll be as professional as you like.”  He said, “in the office.”  He added, hoping to get her back to his place.  “In here though…”  He gave her a suggestive flick of his eyebrows.  He took another sip of wine and she stood up.

Rae hesitated, not sure if she should really do what she wanted to do.  She had been hoping for something like this, but now that it was happening… She was his boss; was this the right thing to do? 

She put a hand on his knee and he motioned for her to come closer. 

Rae stepped closer and he parted his legs, reaching out to pull on the waistband of her skirt.  She ran her hands up his thighs, all of Finn’s anxiety and tiredness was completely gone.

He put hand on her soft cheek.

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you.”  He said and let his fingers travel down her cheek to her jawline, behind her ear, her neck.  She stepped closer, between his legs and leaned in to kiss him. 

The moments their lips met Rae felt a scintillating surge of adrenaline and energy electrify her body deliciously.  Her hands went from his thighs, to his hips, his waist, his chest. 

Finn put both of his hands on her face and kissed her deeply, passionately, making himself breathless in his quest to leave her breathless.  But he succeeded anyway.  As soon as their lips parted, Rae gasped in oxygen and gave a lusty chuckle.

“Some kiss.”  Her voice was low and husky with desire. 

“Aye.”  He answered, barely able to get his breath back.  She’d returned his kiss with equal passion and now his entire body felt like it was vibrating with excitement. 

He wanted to kiss her with wild abandon, hands going all over her body… but he also wanted to go slow and savour this and her body. 

He ran his fingers down her neck to the top button of her blouse. 

Slowly he unbuttoned it and then kissed her softly.  Rae stared at his face as he slowly undid her second button, his eyes on her chest.  He looked up and kissed her again, their tongues sliding against each other’s slowly.

She felt his fingers on her chest, gently sliding down towards her third button. 

Finn couldn’t stop himself from running his hand down her chest to the swell of her breasts, gently pushing his fingers under her simple cotton bra.  He started on her fourth button with his other hand as he inched closer to her nipple. 

And then quite suddenly she was pushing his shirt from his shoulders.  He hadn’t even noticed her unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You got nimble fingers.”  He was impressed.

“You’ve got no idea.”  She whispered running her hands down his chest. 

She started to kiss his neck just as his fingers finally found her nipple under her bra.  They both made soft groaning noises.  Rae pushed his shirt off one of his arms, but the other hand was in her bar, so she left his shirt hanging, focussing on his belt now. 

Things were moving quicker now, Finn wanted to go slow, but he also desperately wanted to get her undressed. 

He lolled his head back while she kissed his Adam’s apple and worked on her buttons, wanting to tear her shirt right off, but thinking he should maybe hold off on doing that until at least the third date…

Finally he pulled her blouse off, her lips finding his again.  As soon as he had it off, he pulled his shirt off completely and pulled her closer, pressing her against his chest as he kissed her neck, his hands running up her back. 

Finn popped her bra open with one hand, his other hand was stroking her hair.

“Looks who’s got the nimble fingers now.”  She said as he eagerly pulled her bra off. 

“I’ll have anything it takes to get at them.”  He answered staring at her breasts.  He cupped one of her breasts and started kissing her again. 

Rae pulled his belt off and started on his jeans.  It was delightfully torturous trying to get his button undone when she wanted to run her hands up his back, or sink back in bliss as he kissed her neck, chest breasts…

She finally got his zipper undone and slipped her hand under the waistband of his underwear, finally running her finger over his hard cock. 

“Hmmmm.”  He groaned happily as she stroked his cock. 

“Feels as nice as it looked in your dick pic.”  She teased. 

He chuckled and worked on the zip to her skirt. 

“Tell me you have a condom?”  She said.

“There’s a condom vending machine in the men’s bathroom.”  He said. 

“Hurry it up, Nelson.”  She said, “Before I remember my professionalism and sexual harassment laws and…” 

“I’m gone!”  He laughed, “And I’ll be back before you’ve had a chance to think!”

“You better be!”  She laughed as he ran from her office, doing his fly back up, but leaving his shirt behind. 

Finn literally ran down the corridor towards the bathroom, nearly knocking Andi over as she left their office. 

“What the-?”  She said as he went past.

“I still probably lost my job, but it’s totally worth it!”  He said in way of explanation without stopping.

He slammed his hand into the door to the men’s bathroom and sorted through his jeans looking for some coins.

“Come the fuck on!”  He complained when he couldn’t find enough coin in his pocket. 

He slammed open the door and nearly ran into Andi again. 

“Got any coins?”  He blurted out loudly.

“Yeah.”  She said and hurriedly grabbed her purse.  “What is going on?”  She asked as he snatched the coins form her hand.

“You’re a gem!”  he said, “Ta muchly, And!”  He slammed back into the bathroom, “Pay ya back tomorrow!” 

Andi stared at the bathroom door for a moment, bewildered, shrugged and then headed home. 

Finn was elated that 5 condoms came out when he pressed the button.

“Best faulty machine ever.”  He said exuberantly and ran from the bathroom, gripping his pants because he hadn’t done his button up and the zipper was undoing and there was frankly no time to fix that. 

He was panting when he got back into Rae’s office. 

She was sitting on her desk and he went to her immediately, dropping the condoms on the table and plunging his hands into her hair and kissing her deeply, making her as breathless as he already was, and only worsening his own lack of oxygen situation. 

Rae slipped off the table, their lips locked, and turned them around as she pulled her skirt up.  She pushed him back until he sat on the table again, his hands going up her silky thighs, under her skirt, pulling her underpants down, his lips never leaving hers. 

Rae pushed him back and he let himself lie down on the table, instantly lifting his pelvis to pull his pants down, his eyes on her as she hoisted her skirt more and crawled up onto the table, straddling him. 

Finn reached over towards where he knew he’d dropped the condoms, scrabbling around as he searched by touch, not wanting to take his eyes off her. 

He felt like a teenager, losing his virginity.  His eyes kept drinking her in, unable to look away from her incredible beauty.  She was so incredibly sexy, so confident and in control. 

“Oh God you’re sexy…”  He groaned, still searching for the condoms, his hand running up her thigh, under her skirt, to her vulva, slipping his finger in between her labia, finding her clitoris and running his finger along it, waiting for her to groan, wanting to find her sweet spot. 

She groaned deeply and her head dropped back, her hips moving in rhythm with his finger. 

He reached up to run his hand over the curves of her body, his search for the condoms forgotten as he became completely lost in her. 

But his hand travelling over her body was interrupted by the skirt, pulled up around her waist. 

“Let’s get this fucking skirt off.”  He said.  Rae instantly pulled her skirt up over her head and shook her head, her loose hair falling in loose curls over her shoulders. 

“So fucking beautiful…”  Finn marvelled.  But she grinned smuttily, grinding her pussy into him.

Her groin rubbing against his hand and cock was incredible and he could feel the heat rising in his body. 

Rae was tingling all over, his fingers, the heat of his skin, the chemistry between them, his obvious lust and admiration – all of it was combining to push her towards an unusually fast orgasm.  She shook with blissful pleasure and Finn made an excited noise and worried he’d end up coming far too soon. 

But as soon as she’d finished panting and groaning through her orgasm, she leaned over him and grabbed the condoms. 

“Five?”  She asked, laughing, “Alright then!” 

She tore one of them off and opened it with her teeth, pulled it out and manoeuvred herself so she could put it on him. 

Finn could only watch her, completely in awe of her, of everything she was. 

She guided his cock inside of her and leaned down to kiss him, both of them making soft gasps of delight as she slid down on his full length. 

Finn ran his hands up her back and pressed her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest.  He kissed her lips eagerly, passionately… and tried to not think about the sounds of her soft gasps of bliss or the way her hips were rolling and just what that was doing to him… he didn’t want to cum embarrassingly early.  He was already guaranteed of coming before he wanted to; she was far too hot for him. 

Rae was so turned on by Finn, the way he looked at her the way his hands couldn’t seem to get enough of her body… She felt sure she was so wet she was going to end up drowning him in pussy juices.  But that thought just made her even more turned on.  She focussed on his taste; kissing his lips, his neck, his chest and the building pleasure rolling throughout her whole body.

Finn just wanted to grip her tighter, closer, he wanted to kiss her full lips forever.  And when he found his hands running over her plump arse he knew he was going to blow his load if things didn’t slow down. 

Rae sat up and continued to grind, running her hands up her body, her eyes locked on his eyes.  Finn kept his hands on her arse, her hips, enjoying the feel of her movements, the roundness of her body.

“Fuck…”  He was getting close.  “I wanna eat ya.”  He didn’t want to cum yet.  She stopped moving and grinned saucily.  It had been close, but she had stopped just in time.

Rae absolutely loved oral sex.  In her experience, it was rare for a guy to be really enthusiastic about going down.  Women often enjoyed doing it, but men had been conditioned by porn to not want to give what they so often demanded.  There was no way she was going to argue with it!

“Come on girl!”  He motioned for her to sit on his face.

“Girl.”  She grinned as she crawled up his body.  “I don’t think I’ve been called girl in 10 years!” 

“Ah well, guess I’m retro.”  He said, still motioning for her to get on his face. 

Rae straddled his face and he instantly dove in, licking at her wet pussy with real enthusiasm. 

Rae was used to her lovers starting slower than this, but she was already well warmed up, so his rough method was welcome.  She moved her hips to complement the rhythm of his tongue and groaned loudly in unadulterated pleasure. 

He dug his fingers into her thighs and she pulled his hair brutally, so he gripped one her breasts firmly and bit her labia.  Rae gasped and laughed and pressed down on his face with her pussy, suffocating him for a while.  And Finn loved it, to be immersed, surrounded, to be breathing in her scent.  When she lifted up off him, her lifted his head, staying buried in her cunt, licking greedily at her cunt. 

It was the best oral sex Rae had ever had, and she tried not to cum so quickly; she wanted it to last, to savour his enthusiasm… but pleasure exploded through her body, making her shake violently. 

She collapsed, rolling onto her side, beside him on the table.  She was grinning happily, her eyes on his face, wet with her juices.  He was grinning too, his eyes alive with mischief and desire. 

He was up, leaning over her, kissing her deeply.  And Rae was eagerly lying on her back, opening her legs for him. 

Finn wasted no time in kneeling between her thighs, kissing her stomach, kissing her breasts, sliding into her wet pussy as he kissed her neck and lips. 

He felt so good inside of her and Rae wrapped her long legs around his waist.  Finn couldn’t resist reaching back to run his hands up her silky thigh, revelling in the feel of her legs around his waist.  He couldn’t even count how many times he’d fantasised about this over this last year.  Sometimes he was fucking her, sometimes he was making love to her, sometimes they were having playful sex… he’d fantasised about it so many times…

And now she was kissing him slowly, tenderly, deeply, her fingers in his hair, trailing done his cheek, his jawline, going to the back of his neck.  And he returned her tender caresses, his hand moving from her thigh, up her body, until his fingers gently stroked her cheek. 

He made love with her, feeling the full weight of the moment, the intimacy, the hunger they were sharing.  They were so close, their bodies pressed together, their hips moving in unison. 

Rae felt a new type of breathlessness, a vulnerable need for him.  And coupled with the heat in her belly and the pleasure shimmering through her being, she was as blissfully happy in this moment as she’d ever been. 

Rae groaned, listening to the sounds he was making as he kissed her neck.  

“Finn.”  She whispered, “I’m close.”  He groaned excitedly in response, and she ran her finger through his hair.  “Finn, cum with me.” 

“Aye.”  He panted in a soft voice, making eye contact with her.  It’d be easy enough to just let himself go; he’d been holding on by a thread since the first moment of this encounter. 

They both came, looking into each other’s eyes.  And then they kissed for a long time before Finn got up, off her table and stood between her thighs.  Rae put one foot on the table and stretched her arms out happily while Finn dealt with the condom. 

He turned back to her, standing between her thighs, his fingers caressing her thighs, making her sigh contentedly. 

And Finn had to do it; he dropped to his knees and started to kiss and gently bite her thighs.  He wasn’t done yet.  He’d wanted this for so long and he had no idea if he’d ever have the chance again.  He wanted to go down on her properly; taking his time to really give her all the pleasure he could.  He’d been too eager the first time. 

Rae knew what she was in for and she relaxed back for some cunnilingus that was just as much about giving her pleasure as it was about eventually giving her another orgasm. 

Finn used his mouth and fingers to make love to her entire groin.  Fingers traced patterns on her skin everywhere he could reach, tickled through pubic hair, glided inside of her and found her g-spot.  His teeth gently bit her, his lips kissed her lips, his tongue flicked and teased her clitoris.  Slowly building her pleasure, deliberately taking his time.

And he didn’t stop until his jaw was getting sore and threatening to freeze up.  Then he sped up his actions, increased his pressure and brought her to the brink of orgasm, held there for a moment, then let her topple over the edge; her very loud cries of pleasure and her thick thighs squeezing tightly around his head told him exactly how powerful her orgasm had been. 

And that made his cock throbbing hard again. 

He grabbed the condoms and quickly put one on before thrusting into her while she was still glowing and sensitive from orgasm.  She started to groan in a higher pitch, her back arched.

Finn gripped her hips and watched her full figure, laid out on the table, writhing in pleasure, while he stood between her thighs pumping into her hard and fast. 

“Harder!”  She cried out and he gladly obliged, speeding up as well.  “YES!”  She cried out in orgasm.

As soon as she had finished coming she pushed him away, slid off the table and bent down over it, leaning on her forearms and looking cheekily over her shoulder. 

“Don’t mind if I do.”  Finn answered her cheeky look with a cheeky tone and a gentle slap of her arse. 

“Then get to it lad.”  She said, “And if you’re gonna smack it, better do it harder than that.” 

He smacked her arse harder and slid into her pussy, gripping her hip with one hand and leaning forward to grab one of her breasts with his other hand, pulling her closer to him. 

She put her hands over his and they rocked together enjoying the way their bodies fit together and the feelings they could give each other.  Finn kissed her neck and took in her smell, wanting to remember it.  He didn’t know if he would ever experience this again.  So he held her close to him and tried to take in everything and remember it all. 

But all too soon she was turning in his arms and slipping to her knees. 

She took his cock into her mouth and then pulled a face.

“Ugh I hate the taste of these things.”  She complained.  “When was the last time you got an STI check?”  She asked him.

“Uh?”  He had never had such an open discussion about this kind of thing with a woman.  “Every January and July… me mate Archie is pretty insistent about us all being safe.”  He explained, “It was all clear.” 

“Have you used condoms since then?”

“I haven’t had sex since then.”  He answered before he had chance to think better of confessing that. 

“What?”  She looked up at him, an amazed look on her face.  “That’s 4 months!”

“Aye I know.  Trust me.” 

“Alright.”  She said shaking her head, trying not to laugh.  She pulled the condom off and licked the head of his cock, “If you give me something, I’ll kill ya.” 

“You’re safe, don’t worry…”  His word trailed off as he rolled his eyes back in pleasure; she had taken his cock into her mouth and rolled her tongue over the head of his cock.  “Oh fuck yes…” He groaned and ran his fingers through her hair.  “Oh god you know what you’re doing with your mouth…” 

“hmmm.”  She agreed, her mouth full.  She firmly gripped his scrotum above his balls and pulled down slightly, his balls in the palm of her hands and with the other hand gently tickled the taught skin over his testicles.  To Finn it felt like someone was licking his balls while she was sucking his dick.  It was incredible. 

He was groaning loudly, looking up at the ceiling, stroking her hair, when quite suddenly-

“What the fucking hell are you doing in here?”

He started and looked to the door.  Chloe was standing there, glaring at him.

He realised that from Chloe’s perspective, she could only see from his navel down.  He appeared to be alone, naked, groaning… his hand in front of his groin moving back and forth… in Rae’s office. 

“I…” He didn’t know what to say.

But Chloe’s eyes had fallen to the clothes on the floor and her eyes narrowed as she shook her head.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding!”

And then Rae popped her head up over her desk.

“Hey…”  She said slowly with an awkward grin. 

“This is…”  Chloe shook her head, exasperated.  “A legal quagmire!”  She scolded, “Fucking an employee!  What are you thinking?”

“Chlo…”

“You know what?  This is Izzy’s headache – she’s got the law degree.”  Chloe threw her hands up in resignation.  “At least I don’t have to listen to you going on about how fucking pretty his eyes are and how his perfect arse makes you weep anymore.”  She said as she turned to leave.  “I’ll tell the cleaner to skip your room shall I?”

“You’re an angel Chlo.”  Rae called after her.

“I know, babe, I know!”  She closed the door behind her. 

Rae stood up and looked awkwardly at Finn. 

“I don’t have a job anymore do I?”  Finn asked.

“It’ll probably be okay, but it depends on what Iz says.”  Rae said, “And… if this is going to happen again.”

“I’d like it to.”  Finn answered. 

“Finn…”  Rae said slowly and Finn groaned and looked away; here it came, her telling him she wasn’t interested in him like that.  “I’m not interested in… just having sex.”  She said slowly, feeling vulnerable.  She always hated this conversation.  It felt like shit to find out that a man was willing to fuck you but never to be with you.  It was fine when she only wanted to fuck them, but that wasn’t the case anymore.  “I’m just too old for these kinds of games… this was nice… more than nice but…”  She sighed, “This wouldn’t have even happened if all those times we were talking I hadn’t felt a… a…”

“Connection.”  Finn said softly, “Aye… then why did you get all cold and distant after Christmas?” 

“I had to be professional.”  She said, “You heard Chloe.  There can be legal ramifications…” 

“Not from me there won’t be.”  Finn answered.  “And I’m not a teenager anymore either.”  He added, “4 months without sex cos I been caught up on you.”  He said, “I only just got back on OK Cupid cos after 4 months of you not talking to me like you used to, I figured I should get on with me life.  Stop being daft.  It’s not like we was together… but I…” He shrugged, “I liked you a lot, so it took me a while to go looking elsewhere.” 

“Did you meet anyone?”

“S’pose.”  He shrugged.  “But not really.  One girl who… I might have gotten somewhere with… She was very forward.”

“Did she ask for a dick pic?”  Rae realised.

“Aye, that she did.”  Finn said, a small grin coming to his lips.  “I was planning on asking you for dinner after this.”  He changed the topic.  “your shout since you earn more than me.”  He added cheekily.

“Actually, everyone earns the same here.”  Rae answered and Finn arched an eyebrow at her.

“I’m impressed.”  He said, “Guess we’ll pay halves.”

“But you asked me out on a date.”  Rae said innocently, “Don’t you pay?” 

“So it’s a date?”  He asked, a genuine smile coming to his face. 

“It could be… if you want it to be.”

“I do.”  He said.  “I’d like it if we made a regular thing of… dating… and maybe in an appropriate amount o’ time we might move in together… sometime down the line…” 

“No dicking around?”  She asked. 

“I’m daft for you girl.”  Finn said, “Have been seen I first seen ya.”  And then a sly grin came to his face, “And according to Chloe… you been daft for me too…”

“Chloe should keep her mouth shut.”  Rae grumbled. 

“So…” Finn said, grinning like the cat that got the cream, “I think,” He reached for the condom, “We should finish up here, have dinner.”  He started to roll another condom on, then held up the 2 remaining condoms.  “And these 2 can be for after dinner.  And maybe we can spend the whole night together.” 

“Sounds like a good night.”

“Now please get that perfect arse on this desk girl.”  He said and Rae sat on the desk. 

Finn put his hands on her knees and parted her legs.  He stepped between her thighs and put a hand on her cheek, kissing her deeply as she put her arms around his neck.  She guided his cock into her pussy and pressed her chest against his as he thrust into her, their tongues dancing happily together. 

 

 

 

THE PROMPT [LINK] <http://reinventlou.tumblr.com/post/158034291877/someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill-pay-you-with-my>

 

 

 


End file.
